cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Catamount
}} Catamount is a member of the New Pacific Order. He is a former member and founder of Legacy. His nation, was established on Sunday, August 2, 2010. Nation information Cullowhee is a small, developing, and old nation with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Cullowhee work diligently to produce Sugar and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Cullowhee is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Cullowhee to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Cullowhee allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Cullowhee believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Cullowhee will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Alliance History Legacy Catamount was one of the founders of Legacy. He has also been Legacy's Minister of Education in the past. Although he truly cherished his time within Legacy, he desired to experience other alliances as well in order to widen his horizon. Further on, Catamount wished to join an alliance that could call a glorious past and an unprecedented organization its own. Thus, he decided to apply to the NPO. The Templar Knights New Pacific Order Catamount applied to join the New Pacific Order on April 5, 2011. As his AA was that of an applicant to the NPO, Catamount was attacked by hostile nuclear-capable nations because of the Doomhouse-NPO War taking place at that time. Although his nation was terribly devastated by Pacifica's enemies, his admirable courage to fight them the best he could did not remain unnoticed. His application was approved on April 10 by Klonopin, and Catamount attended to the Imperial Academy. In the Academy, he learned the ways of the Order as well as the glorious history of Pacifica. On April 11, 2011, Catamount became a full member of Pacifica after he passed the exam. Friendship and Camaraderie Brucemna, Madd and Dan100 are some of the most influential persons within the NPO to Catamount. Madd was his first friend in Pacifica. Dan100 is his superior in most of the departments he works in and helped Catamount to get to know his duties. Brucemna has always been there for Catamount and served as his de facto Mentor. Future Aspirations Catamount strives to continue performing his best for Pacifica and to grow his nation. Professions past and present Media Corps Catamount cherishes his work for Media the most. As an Artifex Pacificae for Graphics, serving underneath Kean and Lord of Darkness, he created signatures and other pieces of work. While Catamount was of the opinion he was not too good at performing this duty, he found he has some abilities in doing it. His most favorite division within Media is Broadcasting, where he serves underneath Jgolla. Catamount loves to broadcast his nightly shows. His most memorable moment was when he broadcasted his first show. In his own words: Awards NPO War History During the Doomhouse-NPO War, Catamount fought against nine foe nations from GOONS and NoR. Ribbon Bar Freelancer Squad On April 16, 2011, Catamount established Freelancer Squad. Current members are ShellBells, Polgas and IVIonster. Category:Individuals Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran